


Red friend of mine

by Callistemon



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Planet Sakaar, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistemon/pseuds/Callistemon
Summary: When Thor's thrown into The Grandmaster's slave/gladiator cell on the Planet Sakaar, he discovers that another friend has been taken prisoner too. A short fic starring Daredevil, Thor and the wonderful Korg.





	Red friend of mine

**Author's Note:**

> IMHO Taika Waititi's Korg stole the show. I just had to write something. I advise reading Korg's words with a Kiwi accent in mind.

“...but I didn’t print enough pamphlets so hardly anyone turned up - except for my mum and her boyfriend, who I hate. As punishment, I was forced to be in here and become a gladiator. Bit of a promotional disaster that one,” Korg rambled. Thor nodded politely, trying to be indiscreet as he looked past the hulking rock creature, assessing the room for weaknesses.

“I'm actually organizing another revolution,” Korg continued. “I don't know if you'd be interested in something like that? Do you reckon you'd be interested? You look like the revolutionary type.” Korg gave Thor a small and hopeful smile.

Thor raised an eyebrow. “So when you said you were the leader here-”

“Sort of-”

“Sort of what?”

“Self-appointed leader really,” Korg said. “After Fuzzy died, well, there was a bit of a vacuum, so I stepped in.”

“As the leader of the gladiators,” Thor finished.

“No, the leader of the revolutionaries.”

“The prisoners, you mean,” a man drawled from the opposite wall.

Korg and Thor both turned around at the interruption. Arms crossed, the man was leaning against the wall alongside three other straggly-looking individuals, the third of which looked like...

“Daredevil!” Thor boomed, recognising the red horned figure sitting crumpled against the wall.

“Oh, I’d leave him alone if I were you, bro,” Korg warned, his hand raised.

“No, he’s my friend,” Thor said with a broad smile, stepping sideways to get a better look. “Daredevil!” Thor called again, although his tone was less confident this time.

Korg whispered theatrically, “Horns here often goes to his happy place. You know, for some people it’s tramping through the bush or jumping into volcanoes, while others like to just sit by a lake with their chilly bin and a stubbie of beer. He - uh, I don’t know where he goes. Won’t join my new revolution though. Wouldn’t even read my new draft pamphlet.”

“He’s blind,” Thor said distractedly, inching sideways to get past the solid Korg.

“Ah, yep, that’d do it,” Korg replied with a nod. “Gotta have alternative communication methods, don’t I. No one left behind.”

Thor grunted impatiently and pushed past Korg, crouching beside the hunched figure. “Daredevil,” he whispered, poking his red-suited leg.

Daredevil startled and lashed out, hooking Thor’s calf with one foot while stealth rolling sideways and out of reach before Thor even knew what had floored him.

Thor jumped to his feet. “What’s got into you, Daredevil? You know me.”

Daredevil cleared his throat. “Th-Thor? What are you doing here?”

“Fell down the golden anus. You?”

“I – you-you what?!”

“Never mind, we need to get out of here,” Thor said, putting out his hand to Daredevil and helping him to his feet. “What are your tips?”

“I’m still here,” Daredevil said.

“And it’s great to see you,” Thor said encouragingly, broadening his grin. “Now what are your tips?”

Through clenched teeth, Daredevil replied, “that’s just it - _I’m still here_. I have no tips.”

Thor’s smile broke. “None?”

“I can tell you that they don’t have a fair and impartial judicial system.”

“But you must be able to hear things. Isn’t that your shtick?”

“This thing,” Daredevil grunted as he pulled his suit down to show Thor the implanted control device in his neck. “This thing’s screwing with my hearing. I can just hear this constant buzzing.” He cocked his head and clawed at something invisible near his ear.

“Mmm yes, it is a cruel device,” Thor said, lightly touching his own implant.

Korg interrupted, “so Horns, if you’re blind, how-”

“I’m not blind,” Daredevil snapped.

Korg scratched his head and a small rock fell to the ground, skittering across the floor. After it had spun to a stop, Korg continued, “But the God of Thunder said-”

The red eyes embedded in Daredevil’s mask glistened as he angled his head up towards Thor. “He’s wrong,” Daredevil said slowly, a hint of danger in his voice.

“I- I mean he’s blind to opportunity,” Thor corrected with a good-humoured pat on Daredevil’s shoulder, earning a scowl most horrid.

“I’m not saying that you have to join the revolution, bro,” Korg reassured Daredevil, his hands outstretched. “Just consider it, yeah?”

“You should consider it, Daredevil,” Thor agreed.

“Shut up, Thor,” Daredevil snapped.

Thor recoiled. Maybe he’d misinterpreted their friendship. No, never… they were friends. They’d shared a beer after that whole Loki debacle. They’d swapped stories about mentors and their love of jumping off tall objects. Adopting a more sanguine tone, Thor said slowly, “Daredevil, friend of mine. You need to tell me what you know so that we can escape.”

Daredevil rubbed the back of his neck as he paced back and fro. “Thor, can you get me back to New York? I promised Foggy…” he stopped and gave a bitter huff.

“What is it?” Thor said, his chin raised, eyebrows furrowed in concern for his tiny friend.

“Nothing… it’s probably for the best.” Daredevil put his head down and concentrated, wincing as he tried to focus past the buzzing implant. “There’s someone coming. But – but if you’re facing the champion-” he stood up and held out his hand “-I wish you luck.”

“Thank you, Daredevil friend. I will be back once I defeat the champion. I will return you to New York.”

Daredevil gave Thor a pitying smile, but nodded nonetheless.

“And then you can join the revolution, bro,” Korg chimed in. “I mean, no one’s beaten the champion yet, but just in case, keep us little people in mind.”

As soon as Thor was led out of the shared cell, Korg slammed his hand against his own forehead, sending a couple of rocks flying across the room. “Shit, I should have got him to proofread the new draft pamphlets,” he said before spinning around to face Daredevil, who in turn looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. “If you can’t read, I could teach you to read,” Korg said, a friendly hand outstretched. “Daredevil, I could teach you all sorts of things.... Daredevil? Where are you going? I could just _tell_ you about the revolution if you’d prefer... Daredevil?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, so Matt gets out of the hole post-Defenders by getting sucked through a wormhole to the trash planet Sakaar. After all, nothing's too absurd in the Marvel universe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Korg, Meik, Thor And The Defenders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657609) by [TheEdd1sOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEdd1sOut/pseuds/TheEdd1sOut)




End file.
